Yugioh NS Truth
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: The truth


Yugioh NS 2

Turn 6. HAPPY UNHAPPY BIRTHDAY HERA!

''Your dreams..'' the voice of Rose spoke out inside the head of Hera. Just a voice with no sign of her around. Hera's eyes compeltly clossed. ''Your fear''it continued becoming a bit quiter and darker. ''Everything will now be seen to me along with your secrets'' it spoke a silent sentence before it was replaced with a heavenly humming. Sending a peacefull feeling through out the body of Hera. A humming he did not exactly remember but somewhere deep down inside him it was familiar. A symbol of a place he use to be. Even though he knew he could not speak or move. He felt a single tear running down his cheek a visable reminder he was still in that area but his mind elsewhere.

A heavenly aroma filled the room quickly. The smell of flowers. A mixture of roses and eyes trickled as he felt them slowwly opening. Being blinded by an emense shinning light above him. ''Where am i..''Hera asked trying to focous his eyes. Suddenly next to him two figures aproached there smiles the only full visable thing. A male and female smiling down at him. There eyes full of peace and a genuine happyness reflecting off them. Her dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She had hazel eyes. Being overcome by emotion more and more small tears began to trickle down his face.

''Mom...''Hera replied slowwly sitting up. Just seconds in a dark alley and now returned back to his bedroom. Was it all a dream? ''he asked himself. ''You had a nightmare''Alexis spoke in a calm tone wipping the tears of Hera's eyes with his index finger. ''You are safe''she assured her son. ''You are strong'' ''As strong as your father''she replied turning her attention across from her. Goosebumps filled Heras eyes. The identy of the second person reflecting off the eyes of his mother. Overcome with emotion he could not get himself to turn and look to face the figure. Shaking from head to toe. He urged. Wanted to look. ''Yes he is''the voice of a adult man spoke.

His brown eyes were positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. His dark brown. in a spikey style. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the words [Kaibia Corp] written on the front in brown text. His eyes had look of confidence in them but at the same time pride. Hera looked into the eyes of this man. Forgotten memories of him hitting him as if he was watching a movie just now and these were characters he already knew. ''Hera it is time to wake up''the man replied . ''There is something i wanna give you''he replied reaching into his gray jeans. ''Now..?''Alexis questioned. ''What better time than now it is his birthday''Jaden replied puling out a box shapped item wrapped in brown wrapping paper.

Hera eyes motioned to the box. Seeing the design of super heroes on the wrapping paper. ''Jaden cant it wait?''Alexis replied folding her arms. ''Its okay mom''Hera replied sitting up completly and clutching the box still looking at it. All this still not completly feeling a hundred percent real to him. Looking up he saw the anxious eyes of Jaden. Knowing he was waiting for Hera to open it. Slowwly Hera tore a corner off the box. Pulling it and revealing a solid black deck box. With the reveal a smile appeared on the face of Jaden. A proud smile of excitement. Feeling excitement taking over Hera. Hera quickly snapped open the top of the deck box revealing a deck of cards.

The top card being Avenger Hero Freedom. ''These are cards i made specaily for you son so that you can follow in my footsteps''Jaden replied looking down at his sons reaction to the gift. ''I want you to follow in my footsteps and discover my second passion''Jaden continued. Alexis smiled looking at her two boys. Slowwly Hera skimmed through every card reading them out. [Avenger Hero Tech] [Shield Of Justice] each card he read bringing him back to the past duels with the people of Duel Academy. ''And one day son i hope we can duel'' ''My Elemental Heroes vs your Avenger Heroes''Jaden said. ''Happy Birthday Hera''both Jaden and Alexis replied at the same time.

Alexis, Hera and Jaden sat at the table. Across from them numerous plates of breakfeast. Sausages. Eggs, toast, pancakes. Jaden reached over grabbing three huge pancakes and placing them on his plate. Grabbing the bottle of syrup and squezing the top. Unleashing a river of syrup on the top of them. ''Mannors of a prince''Alexis remarked. ''So how did the metting go dear?''Alexis asked. Hera looked at his dad. His cheeks massive as he looked up to respond to Alexis question. ''Fine...''he muffled his mouth full of food. ''Charming''Alexis replied turning her attention to Hera. ''Hera after school you are to come right back here for your party''Alexis remarked. Standing up and picking the empty plates up.

Not responding. Hera was still lost in his own head. Trying to make since of everything that was accuring. Disputing what was real and what was a dream. The face of Candice continuasly echoing in his head. ''Hera..''the voice of Alexis repeated breaking Hera's concentration. ''Yes mom..''he quickly reponded. ''Your birthday party will be after school i expect you to not be late''she replied in a cheery tone. ''Schoo..l''Hera replied to himself. He had not heard that in the longest time. Puzzled and confused he looked around the table seeing the wondering faces of both his parents looking back at him. Watching him. ''RIGHT SCHOOL I LOVE SCHOOL!''he instatly shouted returning to the food on his plate.

''Yes mam''Hera quickly. Behind him the sound of a loud horn appearing. ''There's the buss''Alexis replied standing up with the empty plates in her hands. ''Buss..''Hera replied puzzld. ''School dear''Alexis replied walking into the kitchen. ''Right...''Hera replied quickly leaping up and grabbing a red back pack strapped on the chair next to him. ''I got the posistion as head of Industrial Ilussions and make a succesfull type up with the new school year for the return of Duel Academy''Jaden spoke out. ''Alexis its coming back''he said his voice filled with pride. ''Duel Academy...''Hera replied quietly to himself. ''Hera i hope when it returns in the summer you will think of joining the dorm just as i did''Jaden replied quickly returning to the food on his plate.

''I will be taking full responcibility of returning Duel Academy to the way it was when we were teens''Jaden continued slowwly cutting his eggs not looking up. ''Duel Academy''Alexis replied with a peacefull sigh reminding her of alll the good times. Her and Jadens first duel. The friends they made but also the dark times that helped form there unbreakble bond through out the years. Hera looked at Alexis he could see the worry in her eyes but could not understand why. While Jaden wore a diffrent face. A look of excitement. ''You need not to worry because the shadows are gone''Jaden said stabbing a single piece of sausage with the point of his fork and raising it to his mouth.

In Heras head the images of Leein. Markes and Deven appearing. ''I wish they were''Hera said to himself saddly. In seconds there images being replaced by Gloria, John and Domax. Once again the sound of the buss horn filled the quiet house breaking Hera's thoughts imedialty. ''You will make friends''Jaden said. Hera looking up to see his dad looking at him. ''You will face trials heck you might even meet your soulmate but as long as your heart is always in the game'' ''We will always be proud of you''Jaden said looking back at Alexis then back at Hera. ''Your a Yuki remember that''Jaden ended.

Looking back to his dad still siting there eating. Number of emotions taking over him at that moment he found himself without a chance to respond wrapping both his arms around him. Thrown off by this Jaden placed his arms around Hera. ''I love you dad''Hera replied. ''I love you too son''Jaden quickly replied swallowing all the food in his mouth. For a third time the horn echoed through the house as Hera grabbed running to the door. Outside it was cold. Feelings of winter with snow on the ground. He looked forward seeing the large yellow buss in front of him. Sounds of kids chattring flutering from inside it. ''Here we go''Hera said to himself pausing before walking towards it.

Hera walked down the street with each thing he saw around the town more memories of something from his past would return. {Mom said be back by tonight}Hera thought to himself looking at his watch. [5;30] {None of this makes since like what am i doing here?}Hera asked himself. Again the images of Domax and Gloria appeared in the head of Hera causing a shiver to run up his spine. A reminder that there was always that nightmare but was it a nightmare or was all this a dream. No matter how much Hera would remember about his friends he could not figure that one burning questions answer. ''We will always be proud of you ''Jadens sentence from earlier echoing in Hera's head.

''You lost so hand it over''a voice demanded in a angry tone coming from an alley. He was masive. His hair cut short. On the ground below him a small kid the size of Hera. Around his eyes odd large glasses. ''Please Reice dont''he pleaded trying to get to his feet. ''I dont have time for babies''the bully replied grabbing the kid up by the collar and liftting him with ease. Appearing at the scene Hera stood looking on. A feeling of pitty taking over him seeing the small size of the victim. ''You dont understand it was my brothers favorite card''the small boy pleaded again quickly gasping for air. ''Boy or i can hurt you thats a choice too''Reid replied tightening his grip. ''Thats enough''the voice of Hera spoke out from behind Reice.

''Another insect''Reice replied turning around with the kid still in his hand. ''Put him down''Hera demanded. ''What are you a hero or something?''Reice scoufed towards Hera. ''My name is Hera...Hera Yuki''Hera replied proudly. ''Yuki...wait the son of Jaden Yuki''Reice replied slowwly putting the small boy down. Both Reice and the victims eyes looked at Hera. ''Thats right''Hera replied confidently. Something about saying this made Hera more confident then he had ever been in his entire life. A feeling of unstopable power taking over him. ''Dont be a hero kid''Reice warned Hera. Now turning his full attention to Hera. His massive build now tower over Hera.

''My old man use to tell me stories of how great your old man was'' ''Saving the old Duel Academy so many times but as i said they were stories''Reice teased. ''So is it true your a duelist now too?''Reice asked. Not responding Hera just wore a confident smile looking right through Reice. Not being shook by his muscles or tone of voice. Unkowing to Reice below him the small kid had crawled away from the scene now standing feet away from both Hera and Reice. ''Actually i started today''Hera replied noticing this. ''Wanna be the first''Hera asked reaching in his pocket. ''Oh please...''Reice replied arrogantly seeing Hera holding the deck given to him by his dad.

''Just because your dad is a big shot in Industial Illusions does not mean your specail''Reiece angrly responded viciously slamming a deck of cards in his solid steel duel disk. ''I am the champion around this town''Reice boasted. ''For now''Hera replied. In front of them a cold win passed them. Above them the sky began to grow dark. Reice looked at his opening hand a crooked smile appearing on his face. ''Boy...you are gonna get recked''he said looking at each card in his hand. ''LETS BEGGIN!''Reice screamed quickly drawing a card. ''Time for some pain''he said throwing the card with the other five in his hand. ''I activate Meteor Of Destructionn''Reice replied.

Above them in the sky a burning circle appeared. Around it bright orange flames. ''This card will burn you for a thousand lifepoints''Reice replied pointing up at the sky. ''This is gonna hurt''Hera replied bracing himself for the impact of the card. Raining down on Hera the meteor struck him dropping his life points by a thousand points. ''Is that all''Hera replied brushing it off. ''Your gonna have to try alot harder...'' before Hera could finish his sentence a purple energy shot out from the feet of Hera as he let out a painfull scream. ''What...''Reice replied seeing the purple energy slowwly consume the body of Hera. Starting with his legs it ran up his entire body.

''What the hell''Reice replied seeing the face of Hera visably morphing in front of his eyes. ''You...hurt...my ...Hera...''a dark voice replied from the mouth of Hera. Fangs appearing from the mouth of Hera. Feeling uncontrollabe anger flowing threw his body but not understand why. Only one thought continuing to echo in his head. ''Kill...Killl...Punish kill''Hera began to repeat. Similiar to Yubel this demon form had long diffrent collor hair. But the face of Hera morphed into the shape of a dog. Violently hissing at Reice. The more time that passed the more changes appeared on the body of Hera. Wanting to run away but he felt himself frozen by an unseen force.

Pitch black furr grew on Hera's arms, legs,and face. His eyes turning green into a rubby blood red with a piercing glow in them. His ears growing a few inches more and becoming sharp and pointy. ''Im sory''Reice whimped feeling fear take over him. ''You hurt Hera!''Hera violently screamed. Suddenly getting down on all fours like a dog. Violently snapping at Reice. ''HERA!''the voice of Jaden screamed out running behind Hera. ''STOP!'' ''SON!''Jaden pleaded standing in front of Hera. Looking into the monsterous eyes of his son. His eyes diffrent collor eyes. One Red. One Blue. ''Yubel is this you?''Jaden asked. ''Of course not''Yubel answered appearing next to Jaden only visable to Hera and Jaden. ''This demon its on another level beyond mine''Yubel replied a look of worry in her eyes. ''YOU HURT HERA!''Hera screamed suddenly leaping into the air above both Jaden and Yubel.

''HERA!''Jaden screamed turning to stop him but it was to late. Jadens eyes widdened in horror at the site in front of him. Yubel eyes mirrored Jadens as for the first time a look of genuine sadness and a sick feeling took over her. ''Hera no...''Jaden replied behind him the sound of police sirrens echoing. Hera returned to normal standing in horror blood dripping of his hands as he looked down his eyes also a gaze of horror. ''What did i do...''Hera asked himself. Below his feet a puddle of blood. ''I am a monster''Hera replied looking at his hands the blood of Reice on them.


End file.
